


You Came Back For Me

by GremlinGirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (the slasher kills dies at the end but he's not really a character but yeah), Blood, Death, F/F, Femlux, Huxloween, Knives, Minor Character Death, Murder, Protective!Hux, Slasher Movie, Slasher Movie Killer, Violence, damsel!Kylo Ren, fem!kylux, this is short and bad but i hope someone likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GremlinGirl/pseuds/GremlinGirl
Summary: Kylo gets chased down and attacked by a killer in a mask. Luckily, Hux is there to rescue her.





	You Came Back For Me

The parking garage was large and mostly empty. A few cars dotted the concrete structure here and there, but Kylo was completely alone as she walked from the stairwell. She found herself digging around in her purse, not paying much attention to her surroundings, the click of her heels on the concrete loud and echoey in the giant structure. She’d parked on the third floor of the four-story parking structure, just as she always did. 

In the back of her mind, Kylo remembered her mother’s advice about never, ever letting her guard down. And she should have listened to that advice. Kylo stopped when she realized the echoing footsteps behind her were not her own. Slowly turning, the blood on her veins ran icy when she saw a large figure moving through the parking garage, brandishing a large blade in his hand. 

She didn’t even realize she was screaming, until the sound echoed back to her, and Kylo turned and started running. She wobbled on her heels, looking around wildly for someone, anyone, but there didn’t seem to be a single soul anywhere near her. Kylo ran behind a car, ducking down and digging around in her purse for her phone. She cursed softly, bending down on the concrete, knees digging painfully into the ground, and she shifted through the mountain of worthless junk that had been thrown inside, but her fingers found a bottle instead of a phone. 

The figure circled the car, and she turned and hit the nozzle, spraying a cloud of hairspray directly into the slit where his eyes showed through the mask he was wearing, and she heard a groan of pain as the man stepped back. Kylo took the chance, standing up and running off again, wobbling on her heels. She paused just long enough to take them off, and her feet hit the concrete faster than before, heels swinging in her hands. However, she couldn’t outrun the man for long. 

He overtook her again, and she felt the fabric of her shirt rip as he grappled with her, and soon she was on the ground, a cut on her arm from his blade. Kylo tossed a shoe at his head, and he dodged effectively, then bent down with his arm raised to bring the knife down. Kylo screamed loudly, throwing her hands up to protect herself. It felt useless. 

Something swung through the air, catching the back of the man’s head, and he went tumbling off Kylo and to the ground. A hand stuck down, grabbing onto her own, and Kylo was jerked to her feet. She grabbed just her purse as the stranger took off, and Kylo followed behind as fast as she could go, looking at the large bat that was in their hand. They circled around the wall, and took to hiding in a small alcove within the parking structure wall, panting and trying to catch their breaths. 

“You saved me,” Kylo said, after a minute, and the woman pressed a finger to her lips rather harshly to get her to be quiet. She had this bright, red hair that was short against her head, and the tailored button up shirt she wore had a blood stain on it. It didn’t seem to be hers. Kylo’s saviour looked rough, as if she’d been running around after this guy for some time, and Kylo wondered vaguely who he had already managed to kill. 

“We can’t get out of here by car,” she said, turning her eyes up to Kylo. Her eyes were a burning green color, severe and firey. She looked pissed, as if the killer had inconvenience her by taking too long at the printer or something. “I’ve checked every car on this level. All the tires are slashed, and some have engine bits ripped out of them. Did you notice that, too?” 

Kylo shook her head back and forth, lipstick smudging onto the woman’s finger. “Who are you?” she asked, breathlessly. 

“Hux.” Her brow furrowed, and she drew her finger back. “Who are you?” 

“Kylo.” 

“That sounds like a fake fucking name.” Hux turned and leaned out of their hiding place, looking around for any sign of the masked killer who was pursuing them. “I won’t ask, though. Right now, we’re going to have to work together to get back to the stairwell. It’s the only way out of here unless you wanna jump.” 

“No...we can’t do that.” 

“Fucking agreed. You got anything in that purse that can be used as a weapon?” she asked. 

Kylo quickly dug through the purse, frowning as she searched for anything that would be even a little bit useful. After a moment, she pulled out a nail file and brandished it. 

Hux scoffed at her. “Worthless femmes,” she said, then grabbed Kylo’s other hand to lead her out of the alcove. The parking garage was built in a square shape, with the stairwell and elevators all in the center of the building with the concrete parking areas around them. They could, in theory, keep moving in one direction and eventually come upon the door to the stairwell, of which there was only one. The main problem was, they had no idea where the masked killer was. 

They crept quietly, and Hux seemed on high alert as they made their way around. They hugged the wall, not wanting to get too far from the door, and it helped to have a side that they knew no one could sneak up on them from. Kylo’s heart rate was through the roof, and she held onto Hux’s hand so tightly that she knew it was probably uncomfortable. Hux, bless her, didn’t try to pull it away, though. 

Kylo suddenly pulled Hux to a stop, and they slowly turned as they heard footsteps echoing, and from around a car, the killer stepped, his blade waving as if in greeting. They stared at him for a moment, frozen in fear, and the man started rushing at them. Hux tugged Kylo, getting her to finally snap out of her shocked fear, and they took off running as quickly as possible. 

“I think we’re close to the stairs!” Kylo said, panting hard as they kepts going, however, on her next step, a pained scream ripped out of her body, and she went down to the ground. Looking behind her, she shifted and pulled her foot up, a shard of glass now sticking into it. Hux paused, looking around, back toward the killer, then down at Kylo. 

“You have to keep going!” 

Kylo grabbed the glass and ripped it out of her foot, and she slowly stood up again. The killer was close now, and Kylo could hear a maniacal laughter coming from him, the distance closing between them. She limped behind Hux, who tried to pull her along faster. She couldn’t move that much, though. And she left a trail of blood behind her. “I can’t. I can’t,” she finally said, wrenching her hand away from Hux. “Go. Go without me. You can still get out.” 

Hux looked at her, mouth open, then her eyes traveled to the approaching killer. She started backing up, and finally turned and fled away. Kylo slumped down against the wall, groaning in pain, and she lifted up the nail file, as if that could save her in any way. 

He was on her in a few seconds, and Kylo slashed ast him with the file, trying her best to live through the night despite the hopelessness of the situation. She pushed and kicked and punched at the assailant as he cut into her arm again and again, until her once pristine outfit was covered in blood. 

A loud shout from her right had Kylo looking, the killer as well, and her eyes widened as Hux threw herself at the killer, knocking him off of Kylo and to the ground. Hux had a new weapon now, something sharp, and she raised it before plunging it deep into the killer’s chest. Over and over. Hux made sure the man was dead. Made sure that he stayed dead. And when she rolled away, crawled over to the wall, she leaned over against Kylo, panting with exertion. 

“You...came back for me,” Kylo whispered, moving to lean on Hux as well, blood dripping from the wounds in her arms. Hux nodded, then turned and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. 

“What were you going to do without me, huh? Die?” Hux scoffed, then kicked at the dead man’s leg. “Couldn’t let a pretty thing like you get snuffed out by a fucking loser in a mask.” 

Kylo actually managed to crack a smile, and she shoved her head down on Hux’s shoulder, shutting her eyes at the well of relieved tears that threatened to spill over her cheeks. “Thank you,” she said, voice breaking, and she swallowed thickly. 

“Help is on the way. Just so you know. I found an emergency phone and dialed for help.” A hand smoothed through Kylo’s hair, gently pushing it back off her face. 

Kylo nodded, only pressing closer to Hux. She didn’t want to let go of her, even though Kylo was aware, somewhere in the back of her mind, Hux wasn’t even someone she knew. She shouldn’t be acting this way. But Hux seemed to have no complaints. 

They stayed together until they heard sirens, and someone lifted Kylo onto a gurney to take her away. She thought she’d be alone now, to deal with this fallout. Already, this reality of it was setting in hard, and Kylo’s brain wanted to short-circuit. She could feel it becoming harder to breathe inside the ambulance that she was pushed into. However, a hand suddenly took hers, grounding her, and she turned her teary eyes on Hux again. The woman sat beside her, smiling, and they gazed at each other as the ambulance took them away. 


End file.
